Can A Hanyou Get Sick?
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: I Don't Own! Naraku is defeated and Kagome is left alone to care for a sick Inuyasha. InuKag T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inu, Takahashi-sama does

I don't own Inu, Takahashi-sama does. !-!

Can A Hanyou Get Sick?

Inuyasha and the gang had just finished the final battle with Naraku and a horde of demons that followed. Inuyasha was badly wounded along with Miroku. Sango, Shippo, and Kilala took Miroku to Mushin's place for some antidotes and herbs for the poison that had gotten into his system. Leaving Kagome to care of Inuyasha in an abandoned hut.

Kagome dabbed Inuyasha's forehead with a damp cloth trying to reduce his fever. _'I'll have to give him fever reducer but… last time I tried to he went into a fit.'_ Kagome gulped as she thought of what to do. _'It might work.'_

With a large blush on her face Kagome popped the medicine in her mouth and kissed Inuyasha, forcing him to take the medicine. When she pulled back she heard Inuyasha make a sound close to a whimper.

'He couldn't like me… not like that… He… He loves Kikyo.' Kagome covered Inuyasha with some heavy blankets she had packed for the winter weather. Kagome then started to panic as she felt two familiar jewel shards coming fast. She ran to the door to try to stop the figure from coming in but he was to fast.

"Hello Kagome dear. How's my woman doing?" Koga's smile disappeared as he started sniffing Kagome's mouth, growling.

"What the fuck!? Why the hell is the—He kissed you!? Just wait 'til I get my hands on him." His actions were halted as Kagome slapped him. HARD. He held his cheek and stared at Kagome in shock.

This whole ordeal must have put a lot of stress on Kagome because she absolutely erupted. It was worse than a star going super nova.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I AM **NOT **_**YOU'RE **__**WOMAN!!**_ He didn't do anything! He has more control than that! I kissed him so he would take the stupid medicine!" Koga took a few steps back as Kagome's miko aura flared, enough you could swear you saw it swirling around her like fire.

"I don't love you! I never have! NOW **GO **_**AWAY YOU **__**FLEE**____**FUCKING**____**ASSHOLE**____**OF**____**AN**____**INSIGNIFICANT**____**MALE**____**WHORE!!**_" Kagome finished with her face flushed from anger.

Koga bolted out of the hut with his tail between his legs. I mean, who wouldn't be scared? Kagome hadn't used that much profanity in her life, much less one sentence.

Back in the hut, Kagome had calmed down considerably. She turned to Inuyasha when she heard him snickering weakly.

"I didn't think you had such an impressive vocabulary." Kagome kneeled next to his head putting a hand on his forehead. He was still burning up.

"Don't talk. You need to get your rest." She smiled sadly at him. "Besides. Your one to talk. Guess who I learned most of that from?" Inuyasha opened his cloudy eyes and smiled at Kagome.

"Then I guess I'm a pretty good teacher, hun?" Kagome couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Just don't teach Shippo that stuff. We wouldn't want him to end up in more trouble." Inuyasha closed his eyes again and Kagome started brushing away his bangs and running her fingers through his hair in a comforting manner. Slowly sleep overcame her and she rested her head on Inuyasha's chest.

'_Please get better Inuyasha.'_ was her last thought as she fell unconscience.

Later in the night Inuyasha woke from a coughing fit. He noticed Kagome's position and smiled. _'She must be really worn out.'_ Inuyasha changed her position so she was under the covers with him and snuggled up to his side. _'Good night Kagome.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Morning…

Morning…

Kagome woke as a menacing growl echoed through the hut. The blankets were strewn across the floor and Inuyasha was kneeling by the wall, fighting off a transformation.

'_What's happening? I had Tetsusaiga right next to him!'_ Kagome took immediate action. She ran over to Inuyasha embracing him. He struggled for a while but soon gave into the comfort he felt by being in her arms. But his demon side still fought to get out.

'_What do I do?'_ Kagome gulped and held Inuyasha a little tighter.

"Every evening sky An invitation To trace the patterned stars And early in July A celebration For freedom that is ours And still I notice you In children's games And those who watch them from the shade Every drop of sun is full of fun And wonder You are summer"

Inuyasha completely relaxed in Kagome's arms, the demon subsiding.

"And even when the trees Have just surrendered To the harvest time Forfeiting their leave In late September And sending us inside Still I notice you When change begins And I am braced For colder winds I will offer thanks For what has been And what's to come You are autumn And everything in time And under heaven Finally falls asleep Wrapped in blankets white All creation Shivers under neath And still I notice you When branches crack And then my breath on frosted glass Even now in death You open doors For life to enter You are winter"

'_Kagome's voice… It's so beautiful. … Just like Mom.'_ Inuyasha started to fall into a semi-conscience state.

"And everything that's new Has bravely surfaced Teaching us to breath Wood was frozen through Is newly perplexed Turning all things green And it is with you And how you make me move With every season's change And you will see As you are recreating me Summer Autumn Winter… Spring"

Kagome waited nervously to see if he would be all right. It scared her so much to think that she would loose him. Scared that he would forget.

"Your voice is really pretty." He mumbled before falling asleep again. Kagome looked at him as if he just said that he was gay and running off with Jakotsu.

'_He really must be sick!'_ Kagome put her hand on his forehead. He still had a fever at the least. With a little difficulty Kagome tucked Inuyasha back into the blankets and started to make breakfast.

Inuyasha joined the land of the living as the scent of ramen assaulted his stuffy nose. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes in a childish manner.

"C'mon sleepy head. You have to get up sometime." Kagome's voice was gentle yet teasing at the same time. How she did it he didn't know, nor did he care right now.

"You try being the one sick." His voice had none of it's usual bite, instead he sounded like he was half complaining, half trying to be sarcastic.

"_You_ try being the one cursed by a black priestess, poisoned to the point of almost certain death, possessed by an evil baby, and almost cooked for some demon's lunch." Inuyasha shut up for a while after that and just sat there, eating his ramen. Kagome glanced at him again with a guilty look.

"You do know I was playing, right?" Inuyasha scoffed and tried to stand up only succeeding in having the floor rush up to meet his face. He waited for the impact but instead felt slender arms wrap around him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome caught him just before he made contact with the ground

Kagome caught him just before he made contact with the ground. She sat there holding him with a helpless look in her eyes.

Inuyasha suddenly found Kagome hugging his head to her heart. He could feel her body start to shake as she began crying. Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"I'm so sorry… I'm just so useless… I can't even take care of you…" Inuyasha's eyes softened and he cuddled up even closer to Kagome.

"You're taking care of me right now." Kagome tried to get up to fetch some blankets but Inuyasha held her firmly, refusing to let go.

"Stay, please." Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his.

"I'll stay as long as I'm able."

"What do you mean 'able'?" Kagome smiled sadly. It was a topic she had been trying to avoid for some time now.

"Even if I do decide to stay… What about my family? I would want to say goodbye at least. If the well closes while I'm over here I'll never be able to see them again." Inuyasha held Kagome closer to him to try and ease the uncertainty this conversation caused his heart.

Inuyasha just laid there, thinking, cuddled in Kagome's arms. An idea came to him and he took a calming breath before he addressed Kagome. "What… What if we wish for the well to be open to your family? … Then they could live here… or come visit us." Kagome looked at him with a shocked expression.

"But I thought… that you wanted to be a full demon." Inuyasha gulped and built up his courage for what he was about to confess, his arms involuntarily tightening around her waist.

"No. I'm fine… as long as I have you." Inuyasha shut his eyes tight and waited for her rejection, to be pushed away and told that she didn't like him that way, that she didn't want to be with him.

Kagome barely noticed him tense in her arms. Joyful tears were streaming down her face as she leaned and kissed the top of his head, whispering into his ear.

"I'd like that. And you should know by now that I'd never leave you, not even in death." Just as Kagome had, Inuyasha caught the hidden meaning in her words. He relinquished his hold enough so he could see her face, the happy tears, and that undeniable emotion in her eyes. Tentatively, he closed the distance between them.

Kagome's eyes widened when he kissed her but as soon as what was happening registered in her mind, her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss.

Inuyasha was the one to break the sweet contact.

"Kagome, I…" Kagome silenced him by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Inuyasha."

_Yay! Another InuKag happy ending! Hope you liked it!_

_Cranky Mesuinu _-


End file.
